Burning in Pink
by Zephyr W
Summary: It was all he ever wanted. To be free, to feel adrenaline, to feel happiness like those peasants do, anything but the loneliness and anger bubbling inside him in that glass prison. Flame Prince needed to feel that. Of course, he would need help. He can't feel like a runaway royal when he knows nothing but to burn everyone. Who else would help anyone despite being evil?


Hey, so after a year (I think?) I have posted another fanfic! This isn't the same with my first one, since it's for the TID fandom hehe. I've had this story on my head months ago but I was afraid to publish it. I don't know why. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Leave a review because I'm really anxious to know what you think. Seriously.

**Disclaimer:** As everyone knows, I don't and never will own Adventure Time and/or these characters. Wish I did, though.

* * *

><p>After the very disastrous meeting, her words filled his head for hours.<p>

_I-I like you._

He became furious at that. Furious at her for trying to mess with his emotions just to please the Prince made of candy. He knew her loyalty was to Prince Gumball, and those words just made him want to melt the world or turn everyone into ashes. Maybe both.

He thought of her for a while. Was she the cruelest knight of Prince Gumball, who would manipulate just to serve him well? Or is she the lone knight who will show just a small amount of affection for him?

Hah, impossible. Nobody likes the Flame Prince.

He knew his actions that day were irrational and childish, considering the fact that he's already 16. In just a few more years, he would be crowned king. He will soon replace his hot-tempered and unfair mother, who is actually the cause of his escape.

The Flame Queen had been scolding an innocent Fire Guard. She probably would have killed the small fire creature if it wasn't against the safety laws. The Fire Guard had been ordered to find a lost artifact alone, with no specific orders. No location, no description, just a simple "Look for a dagger".  
>He had wanted to stop his mother's bickering; it was very painful to the ears.<p>

"Mother." He had cut her off with a harsh tone.

Everyone in the courtroom had turned to look at him with shock and curiosity. He didn't speak often, and some days, not at all.  
>His mother's scowl and blazing eyes bore on him. Flame Prince knew that his mother hated being interrupted.<p>

"What is it, _son_?" She had barked. Flame Prince did his best to fake a smile.

"I think I would like that walk of evil." He chirped.

Flame Queen's eyes had burned brighter at her son's words. She had been convincing her son to start doing evil for the past few days. Flame Prince declined a thousand times, saying it was useless, since he would still be in shackles and forbidden to move around freely. Flame Queen had squealed like a child.

"Finally, my son is walking towards the beautiful path of evil!" She exclaimed. Flame Queen ordered the Fire Guards to open the lamp prison.

Flame Prince smiled at his mother's blind happiness. He took a deep breath. The outside world would greet him, finally. He knew he would be faster than the Fire Guard's tiny hands. Before they could even carry the shackles to him, he would be burning a thousand forests.

Oh, he would take the walk of evil. Alone.

When he had felt the faint breeze of hot air through the tiny creak of the glass door, he had flew out fast and quick. A motion not even the eye of a farsighted creature could see. He had pushed Fire Guards on his way out without a care. His gate to freedom was in front of him, and anybody in his way would just have to melt.

He took a sharp breath as the volcanic landscape below him turned into green pasture.

Flame Prince left a trail of burned grass and trees behind him and he knew he would soon be caught and imprisoned again. He didn't care. He was flying freely and inhaling the air, something that he thought would never happen.

He could hear a faint screeching sound, definitely from the Flame Queen's boiling rage. He chuckled; maybe he really is evil after all.

For a few hours, all he did was draw on grass using his fire. It looked ridiculous, a prince drawing on grass. Still, he didn't care. Nobody was watching him, anyway. He was happy and felt like a child. A child who never got the childhood he was supposed to have.

Was he truly evil? He was enjoying the look of destruction upon the works of nature. He was happy burning things in his way. Was that evil? If he was evil, why did a sudden sadness grip him when small animals ran away from him? What was the small ache in his heart when he realized he was alone in the burned forest? He never felt more alone, not even in the glass prison.

A loud shriek made him jump. He positioned his hands beside him, ready to shoot fires hotter than down there. He guessed that it was the Fire Guards, or guards from other kingdoms, wanting to catch and imprison him again. He _is_ dangerous even to other kingdoms.

His eyebrows shot up when a rabbit-eared female and a furry feline greeted him. They were both staring with shock at the trees of ash around them. He smiled at the beautiful work of destruction around him. _Go and adore it_, he thought.  
>The female turned to look at him and scowled. She gripped her pink crystal sword and raised it.<p>

"Why would you even burn a forest? Not cool, man!" She yelled with a mix of fury and sadness in her voice. Flame Prince grinned, gaining satisfaction from the female's emotions.

"I'm evil," He replied, as if it was the answer to everything he did and will do.. "Now, you two better stay away from me, before you become one with the ashes surrounding you." Flame Prince's flames grew higher.

The feline rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like we'll surrender so easily. The Prince gave us some _secret stuff_ to defeat you. We wouldn't come here blindly to our deaths." The cat nudged the girl beside her, chuckling and whispering 'secret stuff' over and over again.

"Thank glob for Prince Gumball." The cat purred.

At the mention of Prince Gumball, he lost it. _That damn Prince again,_ he thought. Prince Gumball always had a way of ruining his mood. He was the water to his fire. Flame Prince wants nothing from Prince Gumball but his burned remains. If only...

Flame Prince shot the two creatures with red-hot balls of flame. They dodged easily, but the feline's tail was not left untouched. Her singed tail made her shriek.

"Cake!" The female yelled. The feline—Cake—gave her a weird sign with her hand, which probably meant 'okay' because the female nodded and ran towards Flame Prince.

She ran with a high-pitched yell, with her sword above her head. Flame Prince flew up and shot a small flame towards the girl. It hit her shoulder and left a burned hole in her shirt. The girl cried out in pain and stared at the pink mark on her shoulder.

Flame Prince left them, disappointed that they were too easy, and flew to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

><p>His rage made his fire turn white. How dare Prince Gumball stop his freedom! Flame Prince knew what he looks like, of course. <em>He <em>was the one who ordered him locked in a fireproof glass prison, saying he was "a great instrument for evil and destruction". He was kept away from everything and everyone.

He despised his pink and smug face. Thinking he knows everything, thinking he can ruin someone's life if he wanted to. He was the first person he would want the ground to eat. He would be crossed out from his, literally, burn list today.

Flame Prince flew faster, conscious of the energy he's using up, but his anger fueled him. _Burn the Prince, burn him, and burn his ashes._

Out of nowhere, a powerful force sent him to the ground. It was liquid. His flames died and the strong impact made his whole body ache. The twisting pain bloomed from his right shoulder to the rest of his body. He felt cold and weak and he hated it.

He glanced at his body, and panic registered in his brain at the sight. His color was a faded orange and his body hissed with steam. Flame Prince groaned in pain and threw back his head in defeat. He also hated being defeated, it was all that ever happened to him.

Seconds later, he heard shuffling of feet and stiffened.

Cake looked down at him with her wide eyes. Water was dripping from her and fell down on him. He winced and tried to push the cat, but his strength was draining. His vision was starting to darken.

The girl joined him and bumped their fists. "Good work, Fionna!" Cake exclaimed with a big grin on her face. Fionna laughed in delight and glanced at him.

His face must have shown extreme pain, because the girl's smile faded and curled downward.

"Is he dying, Cake?" Fionna asked and knelt down to the helpless figure. Flame Prince scowled, but he couldn't do anything than give her a warning look.

"Fio, he's evil anyway. Prince Gumball said so! Even this fire guy admitted a while ago. Leave him." She placed her tiny hands on her waist.

Fionna did not look at the cat and touched Flame Prince's forehead. He froze. Nobody has ever touched him. Not his mother, not the Fire Guards, not Prince Gumball. Nobody.

Fionna jerked her hand back. "Oh, my Glob! Sorry, sorry. Did that hurt? Glob, glob, glob." She panicked. "Cake, look at him! How will we explain this to Prince Gumball! We almost killed him. He just wanted him safe in his prison." She stood up and clutched her rabbit ears.

The cat reached for her and said something in a soothing voice, but he did not hear it. He was slowly drifting into unconsciousness.

The last thing he saw before darkness engulfed him was a pair of blue orbs, looking at him with worry.


End file.
